dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyrus (video game)
Cyrus is a video game having its origins in Littleplanetia, about a boy who has to save his home from danger. It was developed by Terry Software (or Terry Co), which was dissolved into Konami in 2006. The first game was developed by Terry Co, and published by Sony on the original PlayStation. It was released in 1996. A port for the Sega Saturn was released in 1997 which was developed by Terry Co, and published by Sega. It was added into the Terry Co Games Galore collection for the PS2,GameCube, and Xbox in 2004. The sequel was developed by Terry Co, and was published by Sony again. It introduced his animal friends to the series and was released in 1999 for the original PlayStation. A port for the PS2 and the Dreamcast was released in 2001. It was added into the Terry Co Games Galore collection alongside the original. The third game was developed by Terry Co once again, and was published this time by Vivendi Games. It was released in 2005 for the PS2 and two years later, the PS3. A port for the XBOX was released in late 2005. A GameCube version was planned but later scrapped. The fourth game was developed by Konami, because Terry Co was dissolved into the company. The game was published by Vivendi again but under the Sierra label. It was released in 2007 for the PS3, and a port for the Xbox 360 and the Nintendo Wii was released in 2008 respectively. The fifth game was released in 2010 by Konami and was published by Bandai Namco. It was released for the PS3 and the Nintendo Wii, with a remastered version released in 2013 for the Wii U and the PS4. A Xbox 360 version of the fifth game was released only in Europe, Canada, and Littleplanetia. A television series was made in 2004 for Spacetoon in Littleplanetia. Cyrus had once appeared as a DLC character in Comedy Peeps: Battle Havoc in 2011. His mech was a giant steel robot with a IronCube face on the chest and Cyrus' signature scarf in the shape of a cape on the back of the robot. The sixth Cyrus game was released on the PS4, Xbox One, and the Nintendo Switch in June 6th 2019. The main antagonist in this installment is GoldenCube, Dr Iron's assistant. He became the main villain after Dr. Iron's fall into the volcano in Cyrus 5. The game had a lot of hype in Littleplanetia, however it was put to waste as critics say the story was 'lacking', and the way the characters speak was just a bit too 'odd'. Konami is planning to make a 7th installment of the Cyrus mainline games sometime in 2021 as a Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4 title. Several spin-off games within the Cyrus series are: Cyrus Festival (a party game released on the PlayStation 2 in 2004 by Sega), Cyrus and the Crazy Dinosaurs (released for the PlayStation 3 in 2006, the dinos later became part of their own series) Cyrus Air Battle (released for the GameCube in 2005, developed by Namco), and Cyrus Go-Kart Rally (released for the original Xbox in 2002, a port for the PS2 and the Gamecube was released in 2004) Sega has only made 4 games in the Cyrus franchise, while Traveller's Tales and Namco made 10 Cyrus games. Terry Co (now part of Konami) and Vivendi Games made the other installments in the franchise. Sony made only 2 games. Trivia The Cyrus series is actually a subseries of the game Warrior Chaos, a game released in 1993 by Terry Co and Sierra On-Line for the SNES, Sega Genesis, and 3DO. It was about 10 warriors who fought for a ancient relic containing powerful weapons. One of the warriors was Cyrus himself. The land where Cyrus lives, Tokomona is a massive tropical kingdom located on a island, and is home to a volcano and many other locations. Cyrus has also appeared in games that are non-Cyrus media, such as Slider Penguin Racing and Comedy Peeps: Volcanic Panic. Even though most of the Cyrus franchise is on the PlayStation, a sequel to Warrior Chaos was made exclusively for the Nintendo 64 in 1999. It was released on the Wii in 2012 as a Virtual Console title. The Warrior Chaos sequel was developed by Terry Co and published by HAL Laboratory. The Virtual Console title was published by Konami. Fans of the Cyrus series thought the series just died after Cyrus 6, but on June 22nd, 2019, Konami announced the seventh installment of the Cyrus series. They said they would add a ton of new and enjoyable features, aswell as classic stages from the first two games as DLC to wrap the fans in nostalgia. They also originally mentioned it as an exclusive title for the Switch, but was later announced to have an Xbox One and PS4 port. Age ratings The first Cyrus game was rated E by ESRB, The second game had the same rating, the third one was rated T for Teen (because E10 and up didn't exist then) The age rating was kept as T for Teen in Littleplanetia until 2015, where they changed the latest game's age rating to E10. The spinoffs are published by different companies around the world. Cyrus Air Battle was published by Namco in most of the world, but in Russia the game is published by EA. Game features There are enemies scattered across the land, such as IronCubes or Gullans. Considering the Cyrus series has many genres, Cyrus can do many things to defeat them, such as a simple stomp on the head, a shoot from a gun with solid honey, and by just a small go-kart or plane. In Cyrus Air Battle, you and your friends must select a pilot and a plane, and then must press B to start the engines. The players can press A to shoot, press Y to launch a homing missile, and press X to use their special move. The triggers on the GameCube controller are used for the minigames On-Foot Mayhem, and Raid the Base. The characters in Air Battle are Cyrus, Timmy the Narwhal, Eddie the Cat, and Philip the Wolf. The unlockable characters are the villains from the original Cyrus game and the sequel. Cyrus Air Battle was going to have a PS2 release but it was later scrapped. Characters Cyrus is a Tokomonan human who is recognized as the hero of his country. He used to just wear a scarf and some pants, but in Cyrus 3 he was given a shirt with the letter C on it. He has balanced stats out of all the characters. Timmy is a silly and sometimes greedy narwhal who is Cyrus' best friend. He can assist Cyrus in tricky platforming challenges, and has been a playable character since Cyrus 3. He can also whip up a twister for a short amount of time, sucking up anything in his way. Eddie is a speedy cat who can help Cyrus get to areas he can't normally get to. He has been a playable character since Cyrus 3. He can summon Cube Allies to attack the opposing IronCubes and Gullans. Philip the Wolf is a powerful ally of Cyrus who can beat a boss within just 3 measly hits. He can also be used as a platform to get to a high place, like the top of Dr. Iron's Nasty Cube Factory, where you fight Mecha-Cube in Cyrus 2. He has been a playable character since Cyrus 3. He can also cause earthquakes from a single stomp, and is the biggest out of Cyrus' friends.Category:Cyrus (series) Category:Littleplanetia